


Always Behind Me

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, happy birthday Umi, kendo champion honk is back bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Umi discovers a certain characteristic about Honoka ever since they both joined the kendo club.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Umi's Birthday Bash





	Always Behind Me

All the years since they met, Umi had come to realize a particular trait from Honoka.

"Ah! Umi, you scared me."

It was that the girl was easily caught off guard from anything behind her.

"That wasn't my intention, Honoka. I walked in the classroom like any normal person." Umi gestured to the sliding door, watching piercing blue follow her finger. She sighed at the lax chuckle, taking a free seat nearby. "Honestly, it seems like you've become more of an airhead as of late."

"I'm not," Honoka whined in a futile counter, sulking on her desk with a non-serious pout. Umi turned to the quiet room, raising a brow at a certain oddity.

"Where's Kotori?" she asked in a passing breath. Honoka moved up from the wooden surface, scratching beneath a loose smile.

"Kotori said she wanted to check out some clubs." Her eyes moved to her bag hanging on the side of the desk. "Speaking of clubs, did you come here to get me, Umi?"

A sigh filled the momentary silence. "If you've already realized that, why aren't you already at practice?" Umi groaned at herself for using a scolding tone once more. It seemed that it was one of her default voices ever since meeting the certain individual sat beside her. "The competition is a week away, Honoka."

In response, the ginger patted her bicep, puffing her chest with a giggly confidence. "Don't worry! I definitely won't lose."

"I'll see that for myself at practice," Umi remarked with a tone of finality, standing up from her seat. "Let's go. You wouldn't want our instructors to think badly of their newest members."

"You know that's just me, right? You've been taking kendo for years while I just started." Honoka hopped up from her seat, the blue ribbon over her chest following the motion.

"All the more reason to show up on time and take it seriously." Umi began to walk, listening to the hasty rustling before footsteps followed suit. A sidelong glance saw Honoka adjusting the straps of her bag as they walked.

"I still don't get why Umi won't be in the same competition as me," she said in a soft tone of complaint, crossing her arms with a huff. Umi rolled her eyes, having listened to the same remark before.

"This tournament is open only to newcomers in other schools within the district, Honoka. However, my proficiency deems too experienced and thus would be unfair to the other competitors."

Her eloquence did its best to hide the smug tone hidden beneath. Of course, Umi was proud of the level she was at now thanks to her family's history of the sport. But it never was a good idea to rile Honoka up, lest she be dragged in another eventful day.

"Then, all I have to do is win and be the same as Umi, right?" Honoka beamed, a determined fire in her eyes. If it had been anyone else, Umi would've doubted their convictions. However, this was Honoka: a girl who could do anything if she set her mind to it.

It was for that reason Umi invited her to the Kendo club when she showed interest upon their first year of high school, and it was for that same reason Umi would scold her to stay on track. Honoka could do anything only if she got around to doing it.

Umi seeped in a breath, emerging from her reverie. "If that's your goal, then you should turn up to practice on time."

"Geez, you say that as if I'm late every time." A sharp quirk of the brow was sent her way. "I'm on time whenever we go there together!"

Subdued laughs left Umi's lips, cupping a hand over her mouth. "Then I suppose it would be true if I simply stopped reminding you."

"I'll still turn up on time!" Honoka huffed, turning her gaze away as they both entered the school's main lobby. Changing into their outerwear shoes, conversation bounced from topic to topic on the way to the dojo in Otonokizaka's school grounds.

"What type of club did Kotori say she was interested in?" Umi asked, the short walk their reprieve.

"She said that she would check out the sewing club today." Honoka looked up at the brick surface of the walls, watching figures move behind the windows. One of them might be Kotori, gushing about her passion for fashion, cute clothes, and outfits. Umi nodded, humming softly in thought.

"Kotori always did have an affinity for fashion since we were little. It's unfortunate that we're unable to provide substantial conversation given our... difference in taste." Umi trailed the end with a hesitant tone. She remembered one of Kotori's fashion magazines. Skirt lengths absurdly above the knee, overexposure of midriffs, and dresses that showcased too much cleavage for youthful girls. To her, it was nothing short of shameless.

Honoka laughed, blowing a raspberry in response. "Says you and your grandma tastes. I think Kotori's sense of fashion is cute! I even let her pick out some clothes for me whenever we go shopping."

The thought of the same audacious outfits entered Umi's mind, this time worn by Honoka.

"Absolutely not!" she blurted out, shaking her head from the embarrassing thoughts.

"They look great on me!" Honoka shot back, a look of offense contrasting the childish pout. "Umi's just jealous I can pull it off and you can't."

"I would never subject myself to such shamelessness in the first place!"

Their bickering melded with the distant activities of clubs, reaching closer to the dojo as they walked. Umi finally settled for a compromise, trusting more on Kotori's sense of style. Up until they entered the traditional building, she made efforts to keep the thoughts of Honoka clad in intrepid clothes out of her head. Meeting with their instructors and other club members, they both changed into their *gi*, separating afterwards to conduct practices. Honoka, being late, had to make up for it with extra work. Although it was justified, Umi couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as sweat glistened on her skin.

She watched how hard Honoka worked during kendo, often marveling in her rapid improvement despite only joining a few months ago. Monitoring Honoka's progress had become a small hobby for Umi during club practice, though she took expert care in hiding her intentions.

Strong footsteps thudded against polished wooden floors. Umi sat at the side along with senior members of the dojo, watching the new members practice their stance and swings. Honey gold scanned the handful of silhouettes in the backdrop of orange, the open wall allowing afternoon rays to shine in the old building. She focused to the one in the middle, vibrant ginger hair swaying to sharp movements.

It filled her with a certain feeling, reminiscent to the pride that welled within when she'd mention her family's history.

The new members stepped off to the side, two surrounded as armor was fastened on their bodies. Sparring practice was frequent, especially with the tournament rearing its head. Stepping to the center was the club's instructor, at her side were two students. Umi saw the distinct hue of blue behind the metal of the helmets. She decided to pay close attention to this bout.

She watched Honoka take a guarded stance, her grip firm on the Shinai. Her opponent of the day took her own stance, leaning forward on her front leg more.

The air was silent, all attention on the two as the instructor filled the role of the referee. When she sounded, one flew forward in a blink of an eye. Umi watched Honoka rush before the other could react, breaking her sudden defensive stance and scoring a clean hit.

Beside her, hushed whispers broke among the higher years. Umi closed her eyes, focusing on the quiet voices.

"Kousaka improved a lot since she started, huh?"

A hum followed suit. "I thought she'd be like one of those who'd stop showing up after a week."

That certain comment left a bitter taste in Umi's mouth but kept her composure to speak out. The spar went on, Honoka taking a massive lead until the conclusion of the bout. Umi took note of the defensive stance she'd take at the beginning, only to forgo any preconceived assumption for a quick rush before the opponent could react. It landed her many blows, but it wasn't to say that was all she had.

She saw how well Honoka blocked attacks. They were sometimes messy, but they were fast as she'd counter the instant she blocked. The other members thought she fought well, Umi did too. However, that wasn't the only thing in her mind.

When practice finished, all members were dismissed except for Honoka, who had to put away the sparring gear as punishment for being late. Umi offered to monitor her. They walked home together, anyway, so she didn't mind staying behind.

"You performed beyond what I expected today, Honoka," she remarked, watching Honoka wipe down the sweat on the armor. Her words sparked a bright grin on Honoka's face. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there.

"See? I told you I'd take it seriously!"

Umi sat on a bench behind her, putting away the cleaned pieces of equipment to quicken Honoka's task. Her one thought floated in her mind, distracting as she watched ginger hair cascade down her back. Carrying her feet, Umi was silent against the old wood as she closed the gap.

"Say, Honoka? I've been wondering," she hummed quietly, stopping once she was right behind. Looking below, Honoka finished wiping the last pieces of armor.

"What is it-" She yelped as Umi placed hands on her shoulders without warning, the sudden voice echoing in the vast hall. Honoka craned her neck up, piercing blue meeting honey gold. "U-Umi, you scared me!"

Her cries were met with silence. Umi narrowed her gaze, pinching her grip on the tense shoulders that were relaxed just moments ago. "I've been wondering about this."

"Huh?" Honoka cocked her head sideways, confusion in her tone. Umi tugged, feeling the warmth of Honoka's back against her legs. "What do you mean?"

"You were exceptional today in that spar. Your movements were sharp, alert, and you didn't let anything past you," Umi traced circles with her thumbs, noting the way her shoulders dropped in her hold. "It brings me to wonder why you're always surprised when I call for you from behind."

It made no sense to Umi to be so alert yet startled. It was a dichotomy that left her puzzled ever since she noticed.

Their gaze stayed, Umi watched the reflection of her eyes on the blue in front of her. Below, a smile broke out, widening her stare in surprise. "Well, it's simple Umi."

"Simple?" she repeated, quirking a brow as the quirk of the lip grew to a warm grin. Honoka reached up, settling hands on her own.

"Umi's always behind me, so I don't need to worry!"

Silence settled, Umi processing the words. It still puzzled her, the reasoning doing nothing to clarify the sharp contrast in her demeanor. Yet, the smile plastered below almost told her that there would be no explanation. That the simplicity in her words was reason alone.

It made no sense to Umi, but when had she ever made sense of anything from Honoka?

"What sort of reasoning is that?" She let out an amused hum, her fingers threading through the gaps of Honoka's. The warmth of the soft grip was inviting, bringing her down to kneel close. "Honestly, you can be a mystery sometimes. Though, I would worry that you can be so lax."

Honoka giggled, leaning close as her head found a comforting rest against the breadth of Umi's shoulder. "I'll always have Umi, so it's okay."

Umi laughed with her, satisfied in the silence that followed. Before it could make sense to Umi, Honoka moved away with a hop to her feet. "Speaking of you, Umi. Are you free after practice tomorrow?"

"Me?" Umi stood up as well, watching her store the last of the sparring equipment in the lockers. "We should be, why do you ask?"

Honoka shut the lock, looking back at her with a confused gaze. "You don't know? It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"It is?" Umi looked up, remembering the date on her calendar when she woke up this morning. When she realized, a long hum trailed out her lips. "It must've slipped my mind, given the approaching event."

"Yeah, yeah," Honoka waved a hand, walking over with determined steps. "We should celebrate! Kotori and I have something planned at my place tomorrow."

Umi sighed out a laugh. Having done this for years, she was surprised more at herself for still being caught off guard. Perhaps Honoka's particular trait wasn't as particular as she initially thought. "I suppose I must accept, given you two would've worked hard on preparations."

"That's right!" Honoka gripped her hand, pulling them away out of the dojo. A smile was on her face. Umi knew a smile was on hers, too. "I asked mom to reserve some special manjuu for tomorrow, you'll love it!"

Mentions of her favorite sweet was enough to entice her. "In that case, I'll have to be there."

Umi closed the gap, bumping shoulders together. Honoka bubbled out laughter, their joined hands tightening as she returned the favor with a soft nudge. It was then Umi made sense of it all, a smile teasing on the corner of her lips.

Being trusted to be behind Honoka was an honor Umi wouldn't trade for the world, but being by her side felt much better.

**Author's Note:**

> kendo champ honk is back letsgoooooooooo
> 
> my favorite thing about honoumi in the manga cus its full of it, i recommend you read it
> 
> hope you enjoyed the collection for umi day, thanks hoshi for setting this up and do go check out the other works in the colleciton
> 
> lemme know what you think, and ill catch ya on the flipside demons


End file.
